Honor
by Dirtiest Girl In America
Summary: Karen wasn't perfect. Eddie wanted her to be. Sheila protected her. Lip accepted her. I just kinda of thought of this one night at like 3am, so I wrote it, hopefully it turned out alright. Reviews are greatly appreciated, but not necessary.


**I Honor, You Fuck**

Karen Jackson

I do not own anyone or anything mentioned in the story. I am making no profit from it. It was written purely for my entertainment.

Karen was born on a sunday morning. Eddie had to miss church, which he bitched about. Sheila was so happy, she had gotten her little princess. Safe and sound. Karen was always dressed in cute little outfits, and Sheila always carried her. She bought Karen anything and everything she wanted or needed. Eddie complained about his money being spent. But Karen was his baby girl so he didn't fight with Sheila about it.

Sheila made sure that Karen never got hurt when she was little. Sheila covered the entire house in plush pillows and fluffy rugs. She even went so far as to bubble wrap the corners of the tables.

When Karen was three, Eddie began brining her to church with him. She went to sunday school, always dressed in frilly pink dresses and shiny black shoes. She recited prayers with Eddie every sunday morning. And sang the songs, and knelt next to her father. He was proud that she liked going to church with him. Karen was so happy that her daddy was proud of her.

On Wednesdays and Saturdays Sheila took her to the park. Karen hated going to the park. Sheila would let her go down the slide; it was to high. She couldn't go one the swings because Sheila said that she would fall off. And she definitely couldn't go on the monkey bars; they were far to dangerous for a little girl like Karen to play on. The only thing Karen was allowed to do at the park was sit in the grass, and sometimes if she was lucky, Sheila would allow her to run around with the other kids, but she had to stay in the grass.

By the time Karen was six, she had realized that Sheila was more than a little bit paranoid. But she was six and six-year-olds wanted to play on the monkey bars and go down the slide and swing on the swings. Karen would watch Sheila and when she was distracted Karen would go down the slide as many times as possible. She would sing as fast and high as she possibly could. She would jump up and grab onto the monkey bars and go back and forth. She hadn't ever gotten hurt, and Sheila had never caught her. That is until the day Karen fell. She let out a small scream, she didn't get hurt very badly but she was scared. Sheila rushed to the emergency room with the upset six-year-old. Karen had scrapped her hand up a bit, and she had a pretty nasty purple bruise forming on her ankle but it was nothing to serious. Sheila insisted that they do an x-ray so that they were sure Karen hadn't broken any bones. All together they spent five hours in the hospital. Eddie complained that dinner was late. He hugged and kissed Karen then put her to bed, far to early. Karen heard them yelling at each other, she just snuggled into bright pink sheets, blanket and pillow and went to sleep, hoping they would stop yelling soon.

When Karen was in sixth grade she gave this boy, Robbie, a blow job. He came to fast, then he ran aways, whining about how his mom was going to kill him. They were supposed to be doing their homework but it was sitting uncompleted and long forgotten in their book bags. Karen didn't want to just come out and tell people she was offering up free blow jobs, so she blackmailed some wimpy, nerdy kid into doing it for her. By the end of the school year she had blown every boy in her grade.

She liked loved the attention. The feeling of being wanted, being seen as desirable. But she needed to step up her game, blowing guys wasn't good enough anymore, she was craving more. She wanted to receive pleasure as well as give it. Over the summer she had sex with at least 14 boys. She still went to church with Eddie, she didn't kneel with him, she just sat next to him. She didn't recite the prayers or sing the songs. But Eddie never noticed.

When the summer ended and school started she met Lip Gallagher. She sucked him off the first day they met. The fucked the fifth time he came to her house to study. Karen knew that Sheila knew about her promiscuity. But she never said anything because Karen was her little princess, she could do anything she wanted.

Karen continued to suck and fuck anyone and everyone. Karen 'dated' Lip because to be honest he was a good fuck. Plus he bought her things, and held her hand, and let her cry on his shoulder. Lip said he didn't care what she did with other guys, but anyone could see that he was in love with her. He was head over heels fucking in love with her. And maybe some where in the back of her mind, she knew she was in love with him too. She just could never admit it.

One day Lip slipped up said that he loved her. He tried saying that he didn't mean it. Karen knew he was lying. He tried saying it was the heat of the moment. It wasn't an actual I love you, it was more, I love your cunt. But she knew the truth.

When Karen was a junior Lip brought his younger brother Ian over. She sucked Ian off as he rattled off periodic elements. She heard Eddie coming down the stairs, her heart was racing, but she kept sucking. Eddie asked where she was and Lip lied, said she was in her room. But then Eddie knocked an apple onto the floor, and when he bent down to pick it up, he saw his baby girl on her knees; doing what she did best. He screamed and chased the Gallagher's out of the house.

Sheila comforted Karen. Honestly Karen didn't care that Eddie now knew what she did. She wouldn't be forced to pray with him anymore.

Eddie left and took his stupid clowns, that had always freaked Karen out, with him. When Karen found out that Eddie was dead, she didn't cry; not right away.

Eddie was a shitty dad. He was always more concerned with going to church and doing good, pure things. He didn't care about Karen. He never realized that she stopped caring about going to church when she was only eight years old. He didn't notice her craving attention. He never realized that she had stopped kneeling with him at church. She knelt to suck cock.

Karen visited Eddie's grave a few weeks after his funeral. She still hadn't cried. She sat there, talking to him. Telling him how bad of a dad he was. She knew he couldn't answer her but she had to ask him. "What should I do about this baby? I want it gone daddy." Karen knew that Eddie wouldn't have approved of her getting an abortion. And deep down she knew that she wouldn't be able to handle getting one.

She stood, and looked down at the headstone. Just staring. A few tears fell down her face and hit the dusty, dirty stone that had her father's name on it. There were a few little wet spots in the dirt, right where the 'J' in Jackson was. Karen had one final thing to say to her dad before she left, "Fuck you, Eddie."

**The End.**

_Note to readers- I've got 2 seperate Gallickey stories, and a Lip-centric story that just need typed up. I'll try to get them up quickly, but it's hard with a 19 month old :/ I try my hardest but he doesn't like to let me touch the keyboard for some odd reason. Anyway I hope you enjoy this, and all following stories :) -Alayna.  
_


End file.
